


Because of Love

by perfectdisharmony



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Literally spent 13 hours on this - Freeform, Splatfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectdisharmony/pseuds/perfectdisharmony
Summary: Callie’s bored as she waits for a Splatfest announcement. She ponders over what she likes in the meantime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before the Love vs Money splatest even though that was Japan's theme... oh well

Callie loves things. 

She loves everything, really.

Not just the simple kind of love, when a child loves the new toy his mother gives him for Christmas, but also the genuine kind of love, the love one has for friends and family.

Callie is just being Callie, as Marie and Cuttlefish would say.

.

Callie’s in the news studio alone today. Captain Cuttlefish assigned a special mission specifically for Marie earlier this morning. It wasn’t a life-threatening situation or anything; he just wanted her to keep watch for any signs of octosnipers.

“DJ Octavio could arise and attack us at any second!” Cuttlefish announced loudly, tapping the snow globe that Octavio was currently trapped in with his cane. 

“How can I attack anyone if you have me trapped in this dome!?” Octavio shouted.

“He probably has his minions hidden around Octo Valley, waiting for the perfect time to strike!” Cuttlefish continued, ignoring Octavio. “So, Agent 2, I want you to keep a lookout for any signs of danger today.”

Octavio rolled his eyes in defeat while Marie replied with a brief salute.

“If they try to snipe ya, you snipe right back at ‘em! Like this!” Cuttlefish exclaimed, using his cane as a charger to demonstrate. Marie nodded and departed with her charger to find a camping spot.

Callie asked Cuttlefish if she could go with Marie, but he stated that two people weren’t needed, and two people would draw attention to themselves.

“Besides,” he said cheerfully, “Someone’s gotta do the 10 o’clock news and keep the folks up there informed!” And Callie couldn’t argue with that.

So now she’s sitting idly in the studio, staring at the fax machine across from her. It’s been a while since Inkopolis had a Splatfest. She hopes the people from on high are generous today and surprise her with a Splatfest theme. It’s gotten quiet around here, and Callie is on the verge of dying from boredom. 

She wants a splatfest, itches for one. She really, really loves splatfests.

Callie turns her head to look outside the window, in hopes of finding something interesting outside. Maybe she'd find a juicy story to report about.

But the outside seemed tranquil as ever.

The freshest of the fresh hang out at Inkopolis today, wearing clothes from the hottest fashion lines. They hang and dangle from the rails right outside the studio. When she closes her eyes, Callie can hear the train nearing Booyah Base. It plays the jingle that sounds so familiar to her. It fills her with a sense of nostalgia, taking her back to her days in Calamari County. 

She opens her eyes, and she can see inklings outside the window. Three of them are pressing their bodies against it, trying to get a better look at her. 

Callie flashes a huge smile, waving at them, and the inklings wave back before bouncing away with glee. 

She loves her fans.

Callie is filled with exhilaration whenever her fans scream her name during conerts. The loud noises, the bright lights, it all gets her heart racing, and she feels like she can do anything. It shows in her performance, the way she sings and dances. 

She remembers the end of their most recent concert, when she and Marie raised their arms as they signed off with their signature catchphrase: “Stay Fresh!” 

The crowd went wild, and Callie recalls having the sudden urge to jump in the crowd and be carried away from the stage on a wave of arms, holding her up. Instead, she blew a kiss to the audience and followed Marie backstage, prancing all the way.

She loves her jobs, all three of them. As an agent, she’s happy to know that she’s keeping Inkopolis safe. She feels this adrenaline rush every time Captain Cuttlefish has a new mission for her. With her splat roller, you can give her any mission and she’ll complete the task with ease – she’s almost invincible with it.  


Almost.

And while being a news anchor is nothing to sneeze at, she does get more screen time, which you can never have too much of.

What Callie loves even more about her jobs is that Marie is with her through it all, even if she usually whines about it. She thinks back to the concert night and remembers Marie complaining.

"How can you be so cheerful all the time when we have so much work?" Marie muttered through her bed sheets. They finally had some time to rest as their tour bus drove them back to Inkopolis. Callie waved goodbye towards the fans while Marie already lay flat down on her bed, her voiced muffled by her pillow. 

Callie just shrugged and smiled, knowing Marie was already asleep. Fabulous pop stars in the day, top secret agents at night, all while reporting the latest news every four hours, what was not to love? It was all very time consuming, but Callie still loves it.

Speaking of which, Callie can’t get enough of touring. She's loved it ever since their label gave them a world tour to promote their first single. Who knew a retake on Calamari County's anthem would skyrocket their career? She's seen so many places she didn't even know existed! She even got to take a picture with one of those "humans" she's heard so much about. She has the picture, framed in the wall of the studio, right above…

The fax machine.

Oh, right.

Callie groans and spins her chair so her back is facing it. She decides to keep her mind occupied with something else for the time being. What else does she like?

She absolutely loves her family. She can't imagine life without her cousin and grandfather. All three of them make an awesome team, in her opinion. Callie is always ready for them with a hug every time she sees either one of them. Marie and Cuttlefish might call her hyper, but she's simply expressing her love for them the best way she can. Because they're all she has.

Callie shakes her head and tries to think of something less depressing. What else, what else…

She loves Inkopolis, with its tower standing tall, the Great Zapfish wrapped around it. The tower stands as a beacon for her, a beacon of hope. If Agent 3 hadn’t helped Cuttlefish back then… Who knows what Inkopolis would be like now…?

Callie shudders at the thought of it. She rips a piece of paper from her notebook and jots down a note to thank Agent 3 personally later. Not as a pop star or a news anchor, or not even as Agent 1, but as Callie, the girl from Calamari County who’s come to love Inkopolis and everything it offers.

She’s in the middle of writing when the fax machine breaks her concentration. It makes a deafening noise and hacks out a paper. Callie rushes across the room in excitement, tripping over her chair in the process. She squeals and grabs the paper to read this month's theme.

A heart on the left, a coin on the right. She looks it over again before realizing the theme.

Love versus Money, she mouths silently. That's the theme.

Automatically she knows money is nothing compared to love, but she still wants to look this over with Marie, just to make sure. She usually lets Marie pick what side she wants, but this time, Callie wants her know that she will root for love. Her love for everything. She runs off, elated, to tell Cuttlefish.

Callie can already imagine the fireworks lighting up the night sky as she dances in her custom outfit, made just for the occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, I chose Marie in the last splatfest...lol
> 
> This is one of the first fanfics I felt comfortable with uploading, so any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
